


orange

by asexuelf



Category: RWBY
Genre: Consensual Incest, Dorks in Love, Drabble, F/F, Half-Sibling Incest, Implied/Referenced Sex, Incest, Kissing, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Outdoor Sex, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexuelf/pseuds/asexuelf
Summary: Yang and Ruby watch the sunset together.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	orange

**Author's Note:**

> a little dooble i wrote to pump myself up for working on more serious pieces. i hope you enjoy!

Golden is the sky, wheat-yellow and warm faced reds, as they sit together side-by-side. The sunset is brilliant - as beautiful as Ruby has ever seen it. Still, Yang seems to shine twice as radiantly.

Her long, shiny curls, her bright, determined eyes, and the joyful curve of her pale, chapped lips… The sun sinks slowly beneath the horizon, but it won't be growing darker, not for Ruby, not even when stars are dotting the sky and all that hangs above them is the fragmented moon. It's Yang that lights up the world around her, not the sun. It's Yang that keeps her warm.

Ruby sighs. Without willing it, her head falls onto Yang's shoulder. "I'm so glad you're in my life, Yang."

An arm - heavy, muscular, familiar - slings itself over Ruby's shoulder. "Oh, yeah?" Yang's smile is thick in her voice. "I was just about to say the same thing about you."

When a kiss falls onto her hairline, Ruby can't help but make a little happy noise and cuddle closer. Yang wraps her arm even tighter around her, then drops another kiss, this time to her forehead.

"I love you, Ruby," her sister continues. Yang's mouth is buried against Ruby's hair. "And I don't mean the way Dad loves us, either."

"So… The way Uncle Qrow loves us? The way Blake and Weiss love us?" Playing coy with Yang always makes her smile. With the sun winking its way out of the sky, they'll need that smile to light the way home.

Ruby succeeds. Yang's grinning teeth bite teasingly into the soft lobe of her ear, making her squeal.

"No, dummy!" Bouncing off the trees, Yang's laugh is enormous and all-encompassing. "I love you the way… Hm. How to put it? ...I love you the way the setting sun loves the curve of the Earth."

"Er… What?"

Yang shrugs. "I don't know. It sounded more romantic in my head."

"Next time," Ruby teases. "You should stick to flowers."

Another nibble to her ear, then her neck, as she struggles and gasps under Yang's ticklish kisses and low, playful growls. "The only flower I'm interested in is a Rose! Here, let me prove it."

Ruby's glad that Taiyang doesn't wait up for them anymore. With how long she spends rolling around in the grass with Yang, kissing and licking and making all sorts of new sounds to echo along the paths Yang's laughter took, he wouldn't have gotten much sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> alternate title: "wow yang... it's just you, me, and this brick wall you've built between us" xD
> 
> thanks for reading! comments and kudos are a huntress' best friends!


End file.
